fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 74 Part 5/10
BOOM! ( More water splatters into the rainy field ) ( Darkusfan202 and Pyro quickly move towards Wolfgang and slam him against the wall ) ( Darkusfan202 and Pyro then jab at Wolfgang non-stop ) Arric) Come on Volf, get up... ( Volf slowly gets up in pain with marks on his body ) Arric) Ability Activate! Overload Beam! ( Overload Tigator releases a massive beam of darkus energy ) ( Overload Tigator charges up the blast ) Overload Tigator) NOW DIE! ( A huge beam starts to form ) ( A bakugan with a bright white aura charges into Tigator ) ( Tigator gets possessed ) Elemention Volf) Tigera... ( Volf trips on his own weight ) Tigera) Yeah... ( Tigator glows white ) Elemention Volf) What are you doing here! Tigera) I followed you.. Elemention Volf) Why... Tigera) I couldn't let Wolfgang lose you...Ziperator told me this...And this is what I have to do... Overload Tigator) WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT OF ME! Tigera) No... Arric) GET OUT OF HIM! Tigera) Tigator, it's time we go... Overload Tigator) I AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE! Tigera) Sure? ( Tigator's body glows even whiter ) Overload Tigator) PLEASE...I'M SORRY! STOP! Tigera) You had that choice along time ago... Wolfgang) ...Samantha...TIGERA WHAT ABOUT SAMANTHA! Tigera) She doesn't know... Wolfgang) BUT! Tigera) You're going to have to take care of her...For me... Wolfgang) BUT! Tigera) But nothing... ( Pyro and DF gut punch Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang falls into a sitting position ) Wolfgang) Ti...tig...er...a ( Pyro and DF knee Wolfgang's head ) [ In Wolfgang's mind ] Wolfgang) DAD! Wolf) Yes... Wolfgang) WHAT DO I DO! ''' '''Wolf) Other then you were kneed unconcious? Wolfgang) Yeah... Wolf) You really can't do much...Now...You really can only watch... Wolfgang) BUT! I CAN'T JUST WATCHED! Wolf) And thanks for using my moves, that made Wolfie and me feel great... Wolfgang) You're welcome...But... Wolfgang) Oh and thanks for the change in your personality...I'm pretty sure that jerk you was horrible... Wolfgang) You're welcome...But still... [ Outside of Wolfgang's mind ] Tigera) Goodbye...Volf... Elemention Volf) Don't go... BOOM! ( Tigera and Tigator explode without a trace of evidence ) Elemention Volf) WHY DID YOU! ( Elemention Volf looks at Arric ) ( Arric points to Blue and Bling ) [ Meanwhile, by Ziperator ] Ziperator) There we go... ( Ziperator grabs and absorbs the gem ) Ziperator) Now...I have to find Volf... ( Ziperator enters his portal ) Nintendocan) Why couldn't we just... Ziperator) Because, we'd be screwed... DarkusGUY) So how much longer? Ziperator) About a minute... [ Outside the portal, by Volf ] ( Elemention Volf slams Bling to the ground ) ( Bling gets back at Volf, by slamming him to the ground ) ( Volf slams Bling back to the ground with a bite ) [ Meanwhile, by the portal entrance ] Ziperator) NO...WE'RE TOO LATE! ( Volf flies with Bling's neck in his mouth ) Ziperator) VOLF! DON'T DO IT! ( Volf looks at Ziperator ) ( Bling breaks out of Volf's grip and pulls his sword out ) ( Volf looks down ) ( Bling swings his sword ) ( Volf disappears ) ( Ziperator flies out of the portal ) ( Bling makes a sudden flash ) ( Nintendocan, DarkusGUY, PG, and Mike quickly get out of the portal before it closes ) ( Volf gets blinded ) ( Ziperator jumps into the air ) ( Bling stabs Volf's heart with his sword as Ziperator kicks Bling's face ) Volf) O_O ... ( Bling's sword leaves Volf ) ( Volf falls and crashes on the ground ) ( Nintendocan and DarkusGUY pull their brother away from Wolfgang, while Mike stands near Nintendo ) ( Wolfgang wakes up ) Wolfgang) Volf... ( Wolfgang looks up ) Ziperator) WHY WOULD YOU! ( Ziperator side kicks the sword out of Bling's hands ) Wolfgang) ... ( Tears start to flow from Wolfgang's eyes ) Wolfgang) Volf...He...He killed you? ( Wolfgang's arm glows white ) Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 75 Part 6/10 Grade of Wolfgang vs. Team Arric! Episode 74 Part 6/10? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 5 Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Wolf Category:Samantha Category:Blueking4ever Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:DarkusGUY Category:Nintendocan Category:Mike Category:Ziperator Category:Elemention Volf Category:Overload Tigator Category:Tigera Category:Bling